lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Abandoned Dog Inu
Summary * Crystal is introduced as a character who can also switch between bodies * Daniel adopts an abandoned dog named Enu and gives her puppies to Jay Plot Chapter 58 The store begins with Enu, a dog who is owned by a girl. Enu is a crossbreed so she is ridiculed by her owner's friends and relatives. The girl decides to abandon Enu and keep her mother, who is a purebred. Enu remains near her owner's scarf that she threw away and refuses to let anyone nearby, hoping her owner will return to her. At the fashion department there is a new transfer student called Crystal Choi. She is a short, fat girl who is not very attractive. Because of this she gets bullied. Daniel tries to befriend Crystal because he remembers being in her situation but she rejects him because he is handsome. Crystal thinks all handsome guys are shallow jerks. When Crystal is walking home she spies Vin harassing Enu. She stands up for the dog and they begin harassing her. Daniel appears and takes interest in the dog. Chapter 59 Daniel begins treating Crystal with kindness, and other girls get jealous. They draw on her books and make fun of her secretly in front of her face. The leader of the bullies is Yui, who thinks Crystal is after Zack. Crystal goes to find Enu and feed her. Daniel arrives to do the same thing, and asks her if school life is hard. Crystal tells him she can handle it just like Enu handles her life, and Daniel begins to fall for her fat body. At nighttime, Crystal prepares to leave home in her second body, which is more attractive. Chapter 60 Crystal is the daughter of a wealthy businessman. She lives alone and switches between her bodies. Crystal's bodyguard Gun drives her to her father's meetings where she sits next to him. Guys are attracted to her, so they try to please her father. Their shallow behavior confirmed her beliefs that all handsome men are shallow. Crystal meets Daniel at night near the convenience store. He recognizes her as the pretty girl who visits him a lot. Crystal asks if he wants to exercise with her to get stronger, and he tells her the same thing she told him. She begins to fall for his old body. Zoe comes to see Daniel and wonders if Crystal likes him, but she can't believe it because he is handsome. Enu sits alone in the rain and a stranger appears. Chapter 61 The stranger who appeared is Daniel. He had washed Enu's owner's scarf and brought it back to her. He makes her a cardboard house and she goes into labor. Crystal watches from afar and admires Daniel's kindness. Crystal spends the rest of the week talking to Kitae Hong, the son of the H group CEO. She ends up skipping class, so she decides to go to school in her other body pretending to be her sister. Chapter 62 Crystal notices the people who were rude to her other body treating her with admiration. She is cold to them and rejects Vin's request for her number. Daniel can't stand her rudeness to people she just met and glares at her. She notices Daniel's glare and they start to resent each other. Daniel continues to care for Enu's pups and they grow healthy. They decide to live with Daniel and Enu follows him home. Daniel can't take care of all the dogs so he is looking for a home that is closeby. Jay volunteers to raise them, even though he is afraid of dogs. Category:Plot